


i don't want to hear you (kick me out, kick me out)

by 0saturnboy0



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Hyungwon, changkyun and minhyuk r actually dating though, here we are boys, implied alcohol/drug use, implied joochanghyuk, implied showki, oh and jimin makes a small cameo, slight cock slapping, they go to a party thats rly it, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0saturnboy0/pseuds/0saturnboy0
Summary: so all that's left is the proof that love's not only blind but deaf.or, hyungwon begins to wonder how one man can tear his walls down with a sweet smile and a genuine heart.





	i don't want to hear you (kick me out, kick me out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonhos_left_tit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhos_left_tit/gifts).



> if i didnt tag anything i shouldve, please let me know!   
> ive been in a mood

“You would think I’m a lucky guy, but I’m really not,” Kihyun said aloud, cards in his hand. A pile of crumpled up dollar bills lied in the middle of the table, paired with small packages of ramen and other miscellaneous snacks. 

 

“Sorry…”was all he muttered, giving Hyunwoo a tiny glance before he had lied down a draw four. 

 

“Not lucky my  _ ass _ ,” Hyunwoo had said back, right out of spite. “Fuck you.” 

 

It was almost endearing as the other plucked out four cards with nothing short of dramatic dread. Kihyun didn’t look too hurt, his fake pout in retort turning into a grin. It only made sense. He was two cards away from winning. 

 

Meanwhile the latter of the three that actually took part in playing, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, had their hands stocked with nothing  _ but  _ cards. 

 

What a sight it was. 

 

Hyungwon wasn’t paying much attention, pulling a small drag from his cigarette, flicking off the ashes that built up into the cool ashtray Kihyun had. 

 

It was a fucking holographic dragon. Just how did he get his grimy gremlin hands on that? Hyungwon swore he’d pocket it one of these days. It’s not like Kihyun smoked anything other than weed. He would live. 

 

“Is Minhyuk gonna flake again?” Hyungwon asked, eyes flicking up to look at Changkyun. Changkyun met eyes with him, almost unsure. Hyungwon had to huff. If anyone in this damn room would know, it would have to be Changkyun. 

 

It was almost as if Minhyuk and him were, you know,  _ boyfriends _ or something. 

 

Oh wait, they  _ are _ . 

 

“I don’t really know? He said he might be bringing one his friends if he comes over though. Hope that’s okay.” 

 

“A little late in the game to ask, don’tcha think?” Kihyun asked, just barely bitter. 

 

Changkyun shrugged, seemingly indifferent. “I personally think you all will like him.” 

 

Hyungwon decided not to comment. Sometimes it was better if he kept to himself. If he was being honest, he didn’t want to meet another one of Minhyuk’s friends. They were all alike, all radiating that same judgemental, clouded alpha-big-bitch energy. Hyungwon could smell the intense odor of their pride from miles away. 

 

And while Hyungwon  _ did _ love Minhyuk, that didn’t change the fact that Hyungwon hated every single clean-cut copy of him that walked through Kihyun’s front door. 

 

The thing is about Hyungwon’s wonderful life with his wonderful friends is that he is the only omega. 

 

And honestly, it wasn’t a problem until the ignorance of others had made it one. 

 

Because of the media, the stereotype, he was seen as the weaker being. It was funny, really, he had to laugh every time he was looked down on. The sheer amount of slander, the amount of times that he was told that he was convenient— that all he was to his friends was a quick fuck during their heats. 

 

But little did that know that Hyungwon was always the one doing the fucking.  _ Always _ . And that’s what made it laughable. 

 

These days, it doesn’t get to him as badly as it used to. He’s tough. Tougher than most. No one could break him. Not even Hyunwoo, who-- to Hyungwon, and the rest of their group alike-- was one of the bigger and stronger alphas. 

 

If that wasn’t a feat, Hyungwon didn’t know what was. 

 

Nevertheless, Hyungwon foolishly hoped for something new.  _ Someone  _ new. 

 

With the cigarette resting between plush lips, he had gazed at Hyunwoo. It was nonchalant, the way he put a draw four on Kihyun. The other looked down, only to shriek in disbelief. He gave Hyungwon an intense glare afterwards, slamming his measly two hards down on the table. 

 

Hyungwon barely blinked, watching him throw his hissy fit. 

 

“You done, princess?” Hyungwon asked, looking back down at his  _ very  _ full hand. 

 

“You’re the fucking devil, you know that?” 

 

“ _ Awh _ ,” Hyungwon barely got it out as a coo. His voice, despite everything, is still low and dry. “How sweet of you.” 

 

At least he was grinning now instead of looking so..  _ blank  _ and  _ bored _ . 

 

Kihyun, albeit begrudgingly, had picked up the four cards whenever the sound of the door being rapidly knocked on had echoed. 

 

“ _ Hah, _ fuck you guys!” he exclaimed, throwing down his cards and knocking everything over as he jumped around and jogged to go open the door. 

 

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo had shrugged at eachother, Hyungwon rolling his eyes as he pushed the ashes of the cigarette into their graveyard, leaving it in the ashtray for now. He sighed, pushing back his bangs as he looked towards the door.

 

And what does he see? Some purple haired, broad and muscled out guy. Definitely an alpha, he could smell it, but it wasn’t the overwhelming kind. 

 

He stood in his leather jacket and his tight jeans, Minhyuk jumping off of his back only to twirl and laugh right into Changkyun’s arms. He stumbled but caught Minhyuk anyways, the stranger laughing at that. 

 

“All he did the entire way was tell me about how much he missed you, Kyunnie,” purple-hair said, million dollar smile on his face. 

 

Hyungwon frowned. 

 

_ What the fuck?  _

 

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun apologized to purple-hair. “He’s so annoying when he whines.” It was obvious teasing, but that didn’t stop Minhyuk from gasping and smacking him, only to fall out of his arms on purpose. 

 

_ Always on the theatrics _ , Hyungwon thought, silently. 

 

He contemplated another cigarette upon hearing purple-hair laugh, Changkyun laughing with him. It was breathy, soft. He was different,  _ so different _ , from the alphas Minhyuk usually brought around. 

 

He smelled so sweet and comfortable, like a home, but he looked dangerous.  _ Feral _ . 

 

Hyungwon hated it, but he supposed that his smell and looks certainly didn’t match how he acted. 

 

He smelled like a thick cologne according to his friends, something earthly and very  _ ripe _ . He looked like a doll, draped in a big sweater that exposed too much collarbone and shorts that just went right below his ass, slender legs out in the open, too. 

 

Maybe that’s why he was looked down on. 

 

He wondered if the stranger had gotten bad assumptions before, too, before realizing that he didn’t  _ care _ . 

 

(Or at least, that’s what he wanted to believe.) 

 

But the smell was intoxicating in the worst way. He could wrap it around him like a blanket and sleep just like that. 

 

A huff left his nose, legs crossed, and yeah… maybe he is reaching for another cigarette before Minhyuk catches his gaze. 

 

He hesitates, the other bouncing on over to him, taking a seat on his crossed legs, smirk on his lips like he owned everyone in the room. After so long of knowing Minhyuk, he wasn’t too shocked by the gesture. All he really did was hum, hand on the pack. 

 

“Can’t smoke, Seokie’s allergic,” he cooed in a whisper, kissing Hyungwon’s cheek, hopping off with a giggle to waltz elsewhere. 

 

Hyungwon had narrowed the statement down to assuming that  _ Seokie _ was purple-hair and that Minhyuk was  _ very _ uncreative with nicknames. 

 

How fucking stupid, he thought, even as he was stuffing his cigarettes away. 

 

Oh well. He didn’t need it. He just wanted it. 

 

Hyungwon stayed seated at the table, taking all of the one dollar bills and putting them in his wallet before Kihyun could catch him and have an absolute aneurysm. It was only fair that he get the money. Someone else can have the snacks. 

 

Pushing himself up, he finally moved to where everyone was crowding in Kihyun’s living room, leaning against the opening to it. Purple-hair… or ‘ _ Seokie _ ’ was standing close. He took up a lot of the room. 

 

Hyungwon decided it would be best if he didn’t pay it any mind. 

 

“Glad you could join us, are you done brooding?” Kihyun said, acting as if it had been a millennium since he last seen Hyungwon. 

 

“Not yet, give me a couple more seconds, mom.” It was scoffed out, arms crossing as he flipped his bangs out of his eyes. 

 

“Look at Hoseok, he found that hilarious,” Hyunwoo pointed out with enlightenment, Hyungwon’s gaze looking to see who he now knew as Hoseok stifling a laugh, almost doubled over. 

 

It wasn’t  _ that  _ funny… 

 

“It’s not that! I’ve just never heard anyone call Ki that and not get their eye sockets almost torn out s’all.” 

 

“Yeah, well, that little gremlin wishes he could get his hands on me,” Hyungwon mused, watching Kihyun’s eyebrows furrow, that petulant expression on his face. It made him laugh, if only a little. “I’m kidding, calm down. Your face’ll get stuck like that.” 

 

Hoseok kept giggling, giving the dumbest sounding laugh at the words that left Hyungwon’s mouth. It made his stomach hurt in the worst way. He couldn’t understand why the other made him feel so… grossly warm. 

 

It was  _ like  _ a heat, just not quite there. Almost like the feeling of a pre-heat, where he’s warm and the space between his legs aches— the muscle of his inner thighs and all.

 

How silly. 

 

Hyungwon needed another smoke. 

 

Minhyuk eventually patted the spot beside of him, Hyungwon sitting there as Minhyuk made room on the couch but clambering into Changkyun’s lap. And much to Hyungwon’s dismay, Hoseok was settling in the space right beside of him. 

 

Their legs touched, shoulders touching too. It wasn’t a big couch by any means, and he was much closer than he needed to be to the three males.  _ Especially  _ Hoseok. 

 

“What’s the move?” Hoseok asked, voice soft. How the fuck was he born an alpha?  _ How?  _

 

“Well, we could stay here and play cards, or we can go to Jooheon’s  _ totally-not-wack _ Christmas party.” 

 

Jooheon. Right. That was another one of Minhyuk’s friends that Hyungwon could enjoy being around. He was actually one of Hyungwon’s favorites, the only other omega that was close to him. 

 

But he didn’t run around with the lot of them, just… was in a weird ( _ an understatement _ ) relationship with Minhyuk and Changkyun. 

 

“Christmas party? We haven’t even gotten past Halloween yet,” Hoseok said, head tilting, doe eyes open all wide. 

 

He was so fucking  _ innocent _ . 

 

“Honey’s unconventional, and everyone usually just follows because the music is good and he’s got  _ mon-aaay _ ,” Minhyuk sang out the last word, rubbing his fingers together to further prove his point. 

 

Hyungwon wasn’t sure if he wanted to go. Everyone was looking on board though. He was  _ tired _ , and he was more than sure there was going to be so many heat patches going around alongside all the other shit. 

 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to go through what happened last time when he was dared to slap two of them on. Spent the whole night riding Kihyun until his hips were bruised and raw. 

 

He vowed never again to let himself become that vulnerable. 

 

“Seokie, have you gone to a party?” 

 

“Me? Uh.. no. Not really,” Hoseok admitted, voice nervous as he rubbed the back of his head. As if it were something to be ashamed of. 

 

Hyungwon sighed. Now he  _ had  _ to go. Just for his own conscience, scared that something would happen to Hoseok. 

 

While Jooheon was a really good guy, he never exactly monitored the big hot-shot alphas (and omegas alike, though rarely) that liked to stir up shit and get a quick couple of fucks in their grimy hands. 

 

The room cooed all at once. Hoseok blushed.  _ Ugh.  _

 

Hoseok had put a hand on Hyungwon’s thigh and he could  _ feel  _ Minhyuk holding his breath. He turned and looked at Hyungwon, all eye-smile and a fresh breath of innocence. 

 

“Are you going, too?” 

 

Hyungwon definitely couldn’t say no. 

 

He wanted to. But he just couldn’t. Hoseok looked too excited, too immersed. Hyungwon was sure that he was the type that makes sure everyone is happy— that everyone wants to and  _ is _ having fun. 

 

“I guess I can make time,” he said, shrugging. 

 

Hoseok patted his leg in excitement, Hyungwon looking down at the hand. He didn’t say anything though, just sighed and looked elsewhere. 

 

Minhyuk released the breath he had been holding. The world was right again. 

 

“I’m gonna go find my ugliest sweater, we should go home and get ready, Kyun,” Minhyuk said, humming. Changkyun nodded, holding his hips as they both finessed themselves off of the couch. “Seokie, I would  _ so  _ invite you, but… well. I might have some pre-game fun, yeah?” 

 

Changkyun and Hoseok were both a flustered mess, Hyungwon left to roll his eyes.  _ Gross.  _

 

“Then where should I go?” 

 

Before Kihyun and Hyunwoo could interject, Hyungwon had sighed out of his nose. Kihyun simply sat back, knowing that he was going to interrupt Hyungwon’s plans if he  _ did  _ say something. 

 

He kind of disliked how well his friends could read him. 

 

“You can come with me. I have to stop by my place and get a shower.” 

 

Hoseok blinked, smile on his face growing bigger. He was excited, stupidly so. Hoseok loved making new friends, and Hyungwon smelled really good. 

 

Like…  _ really fucking good _ . 

 

He pushed himself up off of the couch, hand leaving Hyungwon’s thigh. Hyungwon hated the absence of it, and then hated himself for missing something as stupid as Hoseok’s bare touches. 

 

_ What an  _ **_omega_ ** _ thing to do _ , he mocked to himself mentally, moving to stand up as he patted off his jeans. 

 

“We should go now. I’m infamous for taking my time and we’ll probably miss the party otherwise.” 

 

“Did you just crack a joke?” Hoseok asked, overjoyed. 

 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. The whole room looked fondly at him. He wanted to curl up, hiss like some sort animal. 

 

Nevertheless, Hoseok was obedient. He grabbed his things, let Minhyuk give his kisses goodbye, and Hyungwon was waiting by his shitty S10 truck for the other in the meantime, huffing out cold air. Maybe Jooheon  _ was  _ in his right mind for a Christmas party in October. It’s cold as fuck. 

 

He pulled his flannel closer to his lithe body, Hoseok bustling out the door and…  _ waddling _ in a fast manner to the passenger door. They both crawled in at the same time, Hyungwon rubbing his hands back to life (and immediate warmth) before he started the truck. And off they went. 

 

“Thank you,” Hoseok began.  _ Great.  _ “I know we’ve just met and all.. but this was really kind of you.”

 

“I wouldn’t wish third wheeling Minhyuk’s circus of a relationship on anyone.” 

 

“Well— yeah, you’re right, but you could’ve just left me with Ki and Hyunnie.” _ (Hyunnie? Minhyuk’s impact was  _ **_so_ ** _ beyond Hyungwon’s repair.)  _

 

Hyungwon didn’t respond to that, utilizing a stoplight to finally put his seatbelt on and plug his phone into the homemade aux that was placed into where the tape player should be. (Hyunwoo was useful sometimes.) He opened it up rather quickly, putting it in Hoseok’s lap. 

 

“Pick your poison,” Hyungwon said, a bare hum on his lips as he kept his eyes on the road. 

 

Hoseok had scrolled through, eyes widening. A lot of their taste was stupidly similar, and he had glanced over. God, Hyungwon was so fucking cool for someone who acted so stoic. He was cool and full of all kinds of personality. 

 

And after Minhyuk explained Hyungwon to Hoseok during the car ride to Kihyun’s… Hoseok wanted to pull it out of him, wanted to know what went on behind the bored expression. 

 

He pledged it to himself, as silly as it was. 

 

Hoseok sat back in the seat, legs barely spread, phone on a muscular lap as he picked the song. The ratty drums came into sound, along with a continuing line of a bass and guitar. Hyungwon scoffed, smiling a bit. 

 

“Arctic Monkeys?” 

 

“Fake Tales of San Fran is a good song,  _ thank you very much _ ,” Hoseok said, dramatic in the defense. 

 

“Well duh, that’s why it’s even on my phone. I don’t believe in listening to bad songs.” 

 

Hoseok laughed, it sounded like chimes. Hyungwon felt a stupid pang in his chest. He heard Hoseok hum to the song, give a breathy yet strong ‘ _ kick me out, kick me out! _ ’ along with the lyrics. 

 

It made him want to laugh until he really did actually laugh out loud. 

 

And everything  _ halted.  _

 

At least, in Hoseok’s world they did, Hyungwon’s laughter trinkling into a small snort. It was…  _ cute _ . Hyungwon’s eyes go all closed, the apples in his cheeks raise, and those lips of his—  _ Fuck.  _

 

Fuck fuck  _ fuck.  _

 

Hyungwon doesn’t glance at him, doesn’t acknowledge Hoseok’s staring— Hoseok wasn’t entirely sure if the other even knew he was staring to begin with. Either way, he waits for the music to fade out, and another song to come on. A drastic change, really, and that’s why Hoseok never shuffles his music. 

 

“... Ariana Grande?” It was Hoseok’s time to ask questions. 

 

“God is a woman is a bop, don’t even try to lie to yourself.” 

 

Hoseok just smiled, listening to Hyungwon hum, moving his head slowly to the beat. He could only see the other’s face whenever the streetlights illuminated it. Hyungwon looked… content. Happy, in his own little way. Hoseok kind of felt selfish, thinking back to Minhyuk’s words. 

 

_ Wonie will smirk and grin all fucking day, but god forbid if ever smiles.  _

 

But he  _ was  _ smiling, genuinely smiling. 

 

And Hoseok wanted it all to himself. 

 

After a few more stoplights and a nice long right turn, they were getting to Hyungwon’s quaint little house. It was shitty, really, but it was home. The truck’s engine sputtered for seconds after he turned the guy, opening up the door to slither out. The cold air punched him right in the face and he grunted at the feel. 

 

“Hate this weather,” he mumbled, shuffling up to his door, Hoseok close behind. He opened it up, immediately wrapped in the warmth of his home as he kicked off his big clunky shoes. Hoseok followed suit like some kind of puppy, considerate enough to close the door behind him and put his coat on the dusty coat rack. 

 

Hyungwon had dropped his things on the couch, huffing. “Home sweet home.” 

 

Hoseok laughed a little, eyes wandering as he looked around the space. It was.. kinda empty. But Hyungwon had up abstract art, a nice TV, some leather furniture that's seen better days. It screams Hyungwon, at least from what Hoseok has seen of him so far. 

 

The smell of him is in every corner, every crevice, and Hoseok is just barely losing it. He smells earthly and clean, something so pristine that Hoseok’s alpha-self wants to be all over him. 

 

But that wouldn’t happen. It’s crisp and clear who owns the air, and it isn’t him. Hyungwon’s presence suffocates him, his whole being and what he embodies is pushing Hoseok’s head into thicker waters and still forcing him to breathe. 

 

And honestly? Hoseok doesn’t mind that he’s drowning for once. Not one bit. 

 

“Bathroom and my bedroom are upstairs. Total carnage of my clothes and belongings is what I’d call it instead, every World War was found dead in a ditch compared to my room.” Hoseok snorted, Hyungwon waved a hand and droned on. “Living room and kitchen are… well,  _ obviously here _ .” 

 

“What a  _ grand _ tour. Thank you, mister.” 

 

Hyungwon gave him a small glare, nothing too serious. It was more like a deadpan of some sorts, only causing Hoseok to laugh more than he already was. The taller male had made a muttered comment along the lines of showering and off he went, up the stairs. The bathroom door creaked, and then he was gone. 

 

Hoseok felt small in the house, despite the ceiling being low and the space not being all too big in itself. He felt tiny within the walls, which was funny considering how  _ big  _ he was. 

 

Huh. 

 

He heard the running of the shower from downstairs, the faint noise of Hyungwon’s music. He was singing, too… and yeah, maybe Hoseok never pegged Hyungwon to be the type of guy to sing in the shower. 

 

He wandered around, found a picture on one of the stands by the couch of Hyungwon with his family. They were all smiling and throwing up peace signs. Hoseok felt his chest grow warm, looking at the other pictures that crowded it, almost like a shrine of memories. 

 

Hyungwon’s graduation photo, a picture of him and Hyunwoo outside of some concert venue… 

 

It made Hoseok feel all too warm, fingers tracing the side of the frame. He had always been pretty, and he smiled in each picture, too. In the back of his mind, he wondered what made Hyungwon stop smiling so much. 

 

Wondered what made him force himself to be so tight-lipped and reserved. 

 

Standing straight again, he ventured up the stairs, going into the other’s room. It was messy, Hyungwon wasn’t lying. But.. it was an organized mess, at least. Hoseok’s eyes met with posters of all kinds of bands he could recognize. The bedspread was a matching scheme of black and purple, the walls a light grey. 

 

Once again, it screamed Hyungwon. 

 

The extensive amount of clothes, the jewelry hung up on a clay mold of a hand (he’s assuming Changkyun made it— he loved to do sculpting and ceramics). The smell was intoxicating, it was heavy— he felt like if he moved his finger in the air, he could swipe all that Hyungwon embodied and swallow it like honey. 

 

He stood dumbfounded in the midst of it all, not noticing that the shower was shut off. Hyungwon was out, a towel around his hips. Hoseok felt his heart seize up in his throat, eyes meeting with Hyungwon’s body once his head whipped around. 

 

Barely sun-kissed, thin… And Hoseok’s eyes trailed up to see— to see  _ nipple piercings.  _ He wanted to choke, but he held back, fingers twitching. When he met eyes with Hyungwon, his face flushed, and he quickly turned around. 

 

“A-Ah  _ jeez _ — I’m sorry, um, I’ll close my eyes while you get c-changed—” 

 

He covered his eyes with his hand, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.  _ Holy shit.  _

 

_ Now, Seokie, listen. Wonie is smart. He’s beautiful. And I know you. So just be careful.  _

 

Now he understood what Minhyuk meant. Hyungwon was stupidly dangerous. So charming in such a bland way. He was mysterious, not easy to grasp. Someone with so much depth to them. _(And_ _yeah, no shit he was fucking_ ** _stunning_** _.)_

 

“Don’t sound so embarrassed. But stay turned around— not sure if we’ve established a good standing enough for you to see my dick,” Hyungwon hummed, letting the towel drop. 

 

How….  _ cute _ . 

 

Hoseok was so flustered. Hyungwon could see the red at the tips of those big ears of his. It almost made his heart race, knowing full and damn well that he could’ve easily dropped the towel. The room must reek of him. 

 

It can’t be easy for an alpha to hide how much of an animal they truly are when wrapped up in nothing but the smell of an omega. Hyungwon wanted to snicker, poke fun.

 

But… with Hoseok, it just didn’t seem as fun. It didn’t seem as fun to tease him and humiliate him. He was too sweet. 

 

He pulled on some tighter jeans, pulling on a big sweater, the kind that exposed his collarbones. It was freezing outside, but a hoe never  _ truly _ gets cold. After patting it all down, he put the towel around his neck to catch all the dripping from his hair. 

 

“All done,” he said, almost too soft for his liking. 

 

Hoseok finally took a genuine breath, turning to look at Hyungwon. His face was still warm, and his mind was just as foggy. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander from a pretty face down to the dip in his collarbones. 

 

Great. 

 

Just… fucking  _ great _ . 

 

Shin Hoseok was very…  _ tame _ . Obedient. Cute and soft. Overly nice. Extremely sensitive. 

 

He was the textbook definition of the stereotype that omegas were placed under, yet life refused to give him such a turnout. He was a sheep in wolf’s clothing, left to stick out like a sore thumb around those of his kind. 

 

Hyungwon was making him realize again just how poor he was at being the stereotype he was shoved under. 

 

He just— he felt so fucking  _ small.  _

 

“You stare a lot.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

Hyungwon snorted, walking over to him, a small grin on his face as he looked down at the other. 

 

“ _ I said…  _ you stare a lot.” 

 

“Oh— uh,” Hoseok’s mind went blank. Jesus christ. “Um. Sorry…” 

 

“I don’t mind. I’m just not used to it.” 

 

Hoseok couldn’t understand how. He was fucking gorgeous. He looked like some villainous greek god, the kinds he remembered learning about in school. He found himself staring again, Hyungwon a whole lot closer now. He could see every mark on his face, the tiny scar under his left eye, the way that not all the holes in his ear were filled with piercings— and oh, how badly Hoseok wished they were. 

 

Dare he say it, but he might just be disobeying Minhyuk’s warnings. 

 

And he just  _ might _ be pining over someone he just met less than two hours ago for the first time. To top it all off, he thinks that this is the closest he’s gotten to thinking about… dirtier things since his days in high school. 

 

“We should head out. Takes me a bit to navigate to Jooheon’s house.” 

 

“Right,” Hoseok began, nodding. It snapped him out of his head, away from those impending thoughts that just refused to leave. “I mean, we’ll know we’re close when we hear awful trap music and unnecessary screaming.” 

 

“Hey, Fetty Wap isn’t  _ awful _ .” 

 

“I guess.” And it was said with his hands being raised up. 

 

Their first music disagreement. Hoseok felt the domesticity it held, just like on the way to Hyungwon’s, and he wanted to hold onto it some more. He wanted that familiar warmth of subtle intimacy. He craved it. 

 

When they got back out of the home and into the shitty truck, he felt… pathetic. Kind of. Once again, he was lost in his thoughts, skipping a Paramore song that had Hyungwon making a noise of disbelief and disgust in Hoseok’s actions. He didn’t register it though, too deep in the waters of his mind.

 

Was he latching on too fast? No. ( _ Yes. _ ) 

 

Was he forgetting to take baby steps? No. ( _ Yes. _ ) 

 

Was he regretting any of it? No. (...  _ No. _ ) 

 

The drive to Jooheon’s was full of more somber songs, despite going to a party. Hoseok wasn’t dj-ing as good as he was on the way to Hyungwon’s house, going to songs that made his mind feel more at ease, no matter what kind of mood they set. 

 

Somehow, the night shifted. 

 

Hyungwon couldn’t place it, his hands on the steering wheel. Hoseok was staring at his lap, mindlessly skipping songs with a kick to them unlike before. He looked lost in his own thoughts, and Hyungwon was so pissed at himself for being desperate for some kind of conversation.  _ Something  _ to alleviate the silence that took over the ride minus the music that played in waves. 

 

When they pulled into Jooheon’s, Hoseok had been yanked out of his head by Hyungwon’s fingers grazing his lap to pull back his phone. Hyungwon hummed to himself, unbuckling and waiting for Hoseok to be at his side before going in. 

 

“Listen to me— are you listening?” 

 

Hoseok nodded. 

 

“Good,” Hyungwon said, ignoring the way Hoseok’s cheeks tinted pink at the slightest amount of praise. “Now. Some people here are not wanting to be friends. They’ll give you all kinds of shit, random cups and these— these things called  _ heat patches _ . In your case, they’ll probably just be solely for ruts…” 

 

“So like— drugs?” 

 

“Not quite. Acts like one, though. Anyways, stay away from those. If you do get handed one, do  _ not  _ slap it on.” 

 

“What do I do, then?” Hoseok sounded worried. Hyungwon hated to do that to him. 

 

“Calm down, first of all. It won’t  _ kill  _ you— you’ll just regret a lot of things,” Hyungwon began. “Anyways, just come find me— I won’t go far from you. Give them to me. I’ll pocket them until I can find a good place to trash them.” 

 

Hoseok nodded again, shoulders dropping as he relaxed at the reassurance, and he smiled a bit. 

 

“You’re so kind,” he mumbled. Hyungwon scoffed, rolling his eyes, jerking his head towards the entrance as if to say that they needed to get inside the damn place already. 

 

And god, was it fucking  _ bustling _ the moment they did. 

 

There’s not many things in Hyungwon’s life that give him immediate headaches. Kihyun is one of them, his glasses after not wearing them for awhile is another, and then… Jooheon’s parties. Granted, it’s manageable. But he couldn’t smoke with Hoseok at his side, and he sure as hell couldn’t just turn his tail and go back home. 

 

“It’s about time,” said an all too familiar voice. “Started to think I was being lied to!” 

 

Hyungwon turned around only to be immediately swept up in a bone-crushing hug from none other than Jooheon. He smelled strong as fuck, even for an omega. He smelled like…. like…. 

 

Changkyun and Minhyuk.  _ Of course. _

 

They probably fucked like rabbits before this whole thing. No wonder it was all over him. Hyungwon could choke on the smell if he wasn’t already used to it. 

 

“Well, glad I didn’t disappoint for once,” Hyungwon mumbled, slowly falling into the hug. Jooheon even swayed them. What a sight it had to be for someone like Hoseok, who was watching from the side. 

 

And watch he did, feeling the tiniest bit of a fire in his stomach. It wasn’t a genuine threat to his instincts, Jooheon smelling like a used omega from head to toe… but god, he was so close to Hyungwon. He was close and Hyungwon was falling into it so easily. 

 

And… Hoseok so dearly wished that he knew Hyungwon well enough to do that. 

 

He backed up a bit, slipping into some of the crowd nearby. He needed a water, but the place was so big, he wasn’t sure where to go. 

 

“Hey there, big boy,” someone cooed, someone barely familiar to him. A well known omega— someone just as dangerous as Hyungwon, but in different ways.  _ Jimin _ . “You look lost.” 

 

“I am… Do you know where I can get some water?” 

 

“ _ Cute _ ,” Jimin cooed. “You sure you don’t wanna drink all 5’8” of me instead?” 

 

A confident flirt. Hoseok felt the sweat form on the back of his neck. 

 

“I can make it easy,” Jimin continued, pulling out a heat and rut patch alike from his jacket pocket, smirking up at Hoseok. He was suddenly too close, and Hoseok swallowed harshly. 

 

“I… I’m okay, thank you, Minnie…” 

 

The smaller shrugged, said something along the lines of ‘ya can’t blame a guy for trying.’ He smiled at Hoseok, patted his shoulder, and slipped the patches in his pocket.  _ Just incase _ , he said, and then he was gone from that part of the crowd. 

 

Wow. Hyungwon wasn’t kidding.

 

“Hoseok?” 

 

His head whipped around immediately, and there was Hyungwon, looking for him. He felt like mush— absolute putty in Hyungwon’s hands. Wonderful. The true alpha blood in him  _ hated  _ how easily he guided himself towards Hyungwon. 

 

But he didn’t care. He’d been suppressing that part of him for all too long. 

 

“Hey, sorry, got distracted,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. Hyungwon shrugged. 

 

“No big deal. Did someone corner you? You look spooked.” 

 

“Jimin tried his usual attempt.” 

 

“Ah, well, can’t blame a man for trying.” 

 

“That’s exactly what he said before he gave me these and left,” Hoseok said, that stupid ‘ _ huh huh huh _ ’ laugh leaving as he pulled out the unused patches. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Hoseok handed them over subconsciously when Hyungwon held his hand out expectantly. How childish it had to look if anyone outside of them was paying attention, but he felt the weight leave him whenever they were in Hyungwon’s hand. 

 

“Good,” he lightly praised. “You listen well.” 

 

Hoseok’s stomach turned at that, but all he could do was laugh and wave it off.  _ Christ…  _

 

It was an hour into the shenanigans and Hyungwon had a total of 13 patches sitting in the inner pocket of his jacket. Hoseok would leave sparsely to mingle and come back with some in his pocket. Hyungwon was a couple drinks in, not too bad since he would like to go home, and he noticed that all Hoseok would drink is water from Jooheon’s fridge.

 

God, he was so  _ pure _ .. 

 

Hyungwon took a sip of Kihyun’s weird concoction of the night, ignoring the bitter taste, watching Hoseok mingle with others. It would’ve been creepy, really, but it was all in good taste. He just needed to be sure that everything was going fine. 

 

After ten minutes of being watchful, Jooheon was at his side, immersing him in conversation. All of it was a ploy to convince him to DJ for a couple songs while the current DJ went to the bathroom. 

 

He could trust Hoseok by now, surely. 

 

_ That was  _ until no more than four songs later, when Hoseok is a little clumsy finding his way up to Hyungwon. Hyungwon pulled off one side of the headphones, looking over to him. 

 

He looked distressed, and Hyungwon’s chest hurt with immediate anxiety. 

 

“Can we go back to your place?” Hoseok asked, words kinda rushed, whispering into Hyungwon’s ear. 

 

“What’s the matter? You okay?”

 

“ _ Please _ — can we just go back to your place?” 

 

Hyungwon saw it, the slight quiver in his legs. His eyebrows furrowed a bit, looking back at Hoseok, who looked terribly embarrassed. Maybe even a bit ashamed. Hyungwon removed the headphones, calling the other DJ over who had  _ just  _ been returning. He loved when time was on his side. 

 

Taking Hoseok’s hand, albeit shivering at how warm it felt, he had dragged him towards one of the exits. They found themselves out in the cold, and he swallowed harshly. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Don’t—” 

 

“Seok, I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

It came out so gentle. Hoseok could see the worry that was pensive on Hyungwon’s face, right behind those eyes of his. He… felt like such a burden. That his one slip up had ruined the night for them. For Hyungwon. 

 

Hoseok frowned, lifting up his shirt, and there it sat. A rut patch, right on the dip of his v-line. Hyungwon blinked, looking back up at him. 

 

“Did you—” 

 

“N-No! Hyukkie— he—” Hoseok was struggling to find his words. “He was teasin’ and I— I dunno, he was touching up my stomach and talking to me about you.” 

 

Hyungwon’s eyebrows raised. What was his significance in this? Why did Hoseok look so flustered at the mere mention of being teased over something like that? He swallowed the stone in his throat. 

 

“And then he stuck it on my tum and told me to go to you—” 

 

“— and you listened.” 

 

Hoseok was at a loss for words. Hyungwon just scoffed, pushing back his bangs. Of course. Minhyuk knew how to really make a mess of things, couldn’t just leave them at miserable pining and eye-fucking, huh? 

 

“You’re too obedient for your own good,” Hyungwon huffed out. “Let’s go.” 

 

“Are you—” 

 

“Are you really asking me that when you were begging to go home?” 

 

Hoseok huffed out of his nose.  _ Guess not _ , he wanted to say, but god— his legs felt like mush, and he hated how he could feel the start of an erection already. It was so humiliating since, once again, it was only his first time genuinely meeting Hyungwon. 

 

The walk to his truck was too long for Hoseok’s liking, and he had immediately reclined the seat when he got in. Hyungwon watched him squirm, smelling the wave of need before he saw it, swallowing. He hated how dry his throat suddenly felt. He felt stupid, being easily affected by something like this. 

 

Minhyuk was too smart for Hyungwon’s liking. He had to of planned this to an absolute fucking T. Hyungwon made a mental note to rob him sometime soon. It’s what he deserved. 

 

They were a good ways down the road when Hoseok whined aloud, clipping it out of sheer embarrassment. Hyungwon blinked, almost stuttering on the breath that left. He gripped the steering wheel, glancing over to see Hoseok palming himself just barely. It wasn’t too obvious… 

 

But  _ still _ . 

 

Hyungwon knew how easily and badly those patches did someone in. He  _ knew _ . 

 

“Calm down,” was all he said, giving him a shared glance. Hyungwon, although hesitant, had moved a hand from the steering wheel. It wasn’t difficult to reach over, slip a hand into loosened pants, and grab the heavy erection where it sat. 

 

Fuck. He was big everywhere, wasn’t he? 

 

Hyungwon’s stomach curled, and he finessed the boxers in his favor, getting direct contact. 

 

“If you cum in your pants in my fucking truck, you can beg for  _ Hyukkie _ to help you out of your rut.” 

 

Hoseok whined. Hyungwon found his footing easily. 

 

_ This  _ was what he could work with.  _ This _ was easy. An alpha that was an easy, obedient pup. 

 

He stroked the other in a languid manner, taking his time as he drove easily with one hand. He gripped Hoseok tight when he tried to move faster against Hyungwon’s hand, loving the small cries and pleads that left in response. 

 

Wow, they were really in it, huh? The patch was working Hoseok in a way where it almost felt like he had two on him instead of one. Hyungwon was almost home, hand slipping out, covered in precome. In which he had dangled fingers in front of Hoseok, having them cleaned off in seconds. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Hyungwon said, though dry. It still made Hoseok melt, of course it did. 

 

He pulled the keys out, letting Hoseok adjust himself as they quickly got out of the car. He could hear Hoseok panting at his side, and Hyungwon (albeit surprisingly) didn’t waste time unlocking and opening the door. 

 

He went in, kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket, letting it drop on the ground. Hoseok was quick about his movements— desperate. Hyungwon would coo, but that’s not his type of deal. 

 

Hoseok was struggling with his pants when Hyungwon had grabbed him, getting him to get the fuck up the stairs. It was only mildly difficult with how shaky his legs were and all, but they managed. He was about to say something stupid like ‘you can back out’ before Hyungwon was kissing him downright dizzy. Hoseok stumbled, grabbing Hyungwon’s arms in a way that made it look like he was scared to let go. 

 

Because he was. 

 

He whined against Hyungwon’s mouth, and Hyungwon was leading him back, having them finally fall onto the bed. The way they moved was almost like some shitty amateur porn, but Hyungwon didn’t care about the details. He was too focused on how sloppy Hoseok was when he was desperate. 

 

It was adorable, really. Hoseok was polite, he sat with good posture despite how big his build was— he was a pretty pristine person. But now he was desperate, so desperate, and Hyungwon dreaded the way he grew wet just thinking about how badly he could ruin this man. 

 

How badly he could make him whine even more, make him drool against Hyungwon’s lips, make those pretty doe eyes of his be filled with glossy tears. 

 

Hyungwon grunted at the thought. If he wasn’t slick from the smell and feel alone, he definitely was now because of his own thoughts— his wants. 

 

Hoseok could fucking smell it, too, and it was driving him absolutely nuts. He found himself pressing into Hyungwon from where he lied atop him on the bed, his groin rubbing against where he lied on Hyungwon’s thigh. 

 

Hyungwon broke the kiss, holding Hoseok’s face back by his jaw, smirking a bit— just barely. 

 

“What, you’re gonna rut against my leg like a dog instead of trying to undress me?” 

 

“A—… Am I  _ allowed? _ ” 

 

_ Oh,  _ Hyungwon thought. That burned so fucking well in his gut. 

 

He snickered, running a hand through Hoseok’s hair, head tilting. He looked endeared by the question, and his hand had slid down a broad chest down to where his hardened cock was once more. 

 

“Sure, baby,” Hyungwon said, the pet name rolling off easy. It usually never did, because Hyungwon hated pet names. Hoseok seemed to preen and love it, so Hyungwon might just start only for him. 

 

Hoseok moved back, surprisingly gentle in the way he peeled the taller’s clothes off. Hyungwon was pretty compliant, not wanting to scare the other out of it by being a snot about it. Once he was only left in his black socks, Hoseok  _ gasped _ . 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah— I just, um…. you’re so…  _ beautiful _ …” 

 

Hyungwon genuinely flustered a bit, eyes widening.  _ Fuck.  _ His resolve crumbled in a sense, eyes squinting as he melted into a big smile, snickering at it. 

 

“ _ Jesus _ — wow, you are something else… that really caught me off guard.” 

 

Hoseok hesitantly reached out to touch the one piercing on his nipple, Hyungwon humming. He just wanted to feel it, the small bit of cold metal and the feel of Hyungwon’s warm, slender body as his hand slid down. His fingers slid down his stomach, ghosting over Hyungwon’s cock and down the juncture of his thigh, barely making contact with the slick that had covered the bottom half of his inner thighs towards his ass. 

 

“Aah… warm…  _ wet _ .” 

 

Hyungwon came into this with the pure mindset that he would be the one bending over Hoseok, fucking him in every crevice of this house until it reeks of nothing but him. 

 

But now he just— he wanted to see Hoseok so desperate and messy, trying to please Hyungwon and himself at the same time. 

 

He wondered when he stopped being so consistent, when he started to let Hoseok break down the  _ very  _ strong walls that Hyungwon spent so much time building up. And that’s when he decided that he didn’t care. 

 

Fixed roles and insecurity was so fucking stupid. Hoseok was perfect and seemed to like him no matter how he was. So just for him, Hyungwon can toss his fear away. 

 

Because maybe, just maybe, he  _ like-likes _ Shin Hoseok. 

 

“Do you wanna fuck me, baby?” 

 

“P—  _ Please _ ,” Hoseok choked out, pupils almost blown from the sheer excitement of even being offered in the first place. 

 

“Okay, but you can’t cum until I say so, yeah?”

 

“Y-Yes, I understand.” 

 

“Good boy— such a good fucking boy,” Hyungwon said, earnest with the way he said it. Hoseok was listening well, just like he always does, and he was even pulling off his own clothing. 

 

He tried not to be so ushering and needy in the way he pulled his clothes off, and it was cute to see the restraint. He was trying to be  _ good.  _

 

And Hyungwon loved it.

 

Hoseok was hesitant in the way that he spread Hyungwon’s legs, eyes looking to the other for constant approval. Hyungwon would give him nods and sometimes even hold his hands and guide him. It only felt fair to do so. Hoseok’s actions made him look like a virgin, but Hyungwon knew he wasn’t. 

 

Hoseok’s finger teased his entrance before it had slipped in with a stupid amount of ease. Hyungwon, despite how much he stood off from others, made sure to get around. His heats were the  _ worst _ . They turned him into an absolute sex demon, according to primary sources (those being Kihyun and Hyunwoo). 

 

And considering his heat was last week? Yeah, he’s still pretty open. 

 

Hoseok is smart enough to add a second finger soon after, and that’s what puts the nail in the coffin that Hoseok isn’t some unknowledgable rookie virgin. No, he’s quite the opposite. He fingers Hyungwon in a way that has him writhing, making small, low noises that make Hoseok tremble from where he’s sitting on his knees. 

 

Hyungwon groaned and if Hoseok didn’t have any self control, he would’ve sputtered some cum right then and there. His cock was throbbing from where it stood straight up, precum leaking like no tomorrow. 

 

“I think…  _ ugh, fuck _ … that you’re good, yeah? M’all open,” Hyungwon mumbled, sunken into the sheets and head drowning in the midst of all the pillows. 

 

“Are you sure? I- I’m a big boy, Wonie,” Hoseok mumbled, only to gasp a cry out when Hyungwon’s hand slaps his cock. It isn’t too rough or hard, but it definitely strikes some of cord within Hoseok when it happens.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

“If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t of stopped you,” Hyungwon said, voice low, and Hoseok had felt tears well up in his eyes. God, his cock was so painfully hard, and to not be able to cum after a slap like that? It  _ hurt _ . But god, it hurt in one of the best ways. 

 

Nonetheless, Hoseok had inched closer, spreading Hyungwon’s legs with a gentle nudge. His cock had aligned with the slick entrance, Hoseok using some of the excess that dripped to slick himself up. And he pushed in, little by little. 

 

A whine ripped itself from his throat immediately, gasping at just how absolutely  _ hot  _ the other felt inside. Hyungwon barely gripped the sheets, grunting at the stretch of Hoseok’s big cock. God, he was definitely thicker than Hyunwoo and Kihyun, that was for sure. 

 

Once settled, Hoseok had hung his head, panting. His hips would jerk a little from where he was buried in. His hands had moved, sliding up Hyungwon’s thighs and curling around the lower part of his waist, lifting him up so he could sit on his knees. 

 

“Huuuh? Are you gonna fuck me like a big boy? Like the prideful alpha you are? Hm?” Hyungwon asked, demeaning tone laced with the way he spoke. Hoseok grunted, pulling back his hips only to angle them and thrust back in. “ _ Fffuck- _ ” 

 

Hyungwon couldn’t even begin to lie, if Hoseok was to fuck him in earnest? He would absolutely see stars. 

 

And he couldn’t help but be sure of the fact that once Hoseok  _ does  _ start fucking him in earnest that he  _ will  _ see stars. 

 

“J-Just wanna make y’feel good,  _ ah _ ,” Hoseok had moaned, gentle in his shaky tone, hips moving steadily as he fucked into the other. He had the other lifted, thrusts pointed downwards. Hyungwon’s arms were nearly above his head, trying to find refuge in the silk pillowcases that he indulged too much money in. 

 

Christ. Why was he so sweet?    
  


Hyungwon couldn’t think straight. Hoseok’s thrusts were starting to get messy. He whimpered, eyes shutting a little tight the harder that he had fucked into the other. Hyungwon had bounced with each thrust, slowly becoming more vocal the harder that Hoseok had snapped his hips into him. 

He just  _ knew  _ he would have bruises— the both of them would. 

 

How exciting. 

 

Hyungwon had beckoned the other down, feeling his hips drop against the sheets once more, thighs pressed back into his hips. Hoseok fucked into him from a new angle, not quite as deep and hard as before, but still fast and good nonetheless. His hands were on either side of Hyungwon’s head, and he grunted, eyebrows drawn together as his vision was too hazy to meet eyes with the male below him.

 

“Hey, Seok— come on, y-you’re being  _ sloppy _ ,” Hyungwon somehow managed to get the sentence out of his mouth, and he had moved one of his shaky arms to get a hand on Hoseok’s neck. 

 

His hips had rolled, meeting with each thrust, trying to angle it just right until a gasp had flew from Hyungwon’s mouth. He gripped the hairs on Hoseok’s nape, making the other groan, Hyungwon yanking him down to kiss him as he whined into Hoseok’s mouth. 

 

Hoseok’s hips weren’t well-coordinated by now, the rut at its final stage. He was gonna bust soon, and Hyungwon was, too, seeing as he purposely had Hoseok fucking  _ right  _ into his sweet spot. 

 

They kissed enough to Hyungwon drooling, Hoseok moving to nip at Hyungwon’s chin and kiss down his neck. He nosed into the softest part on Hyungwon’s body, the most sensitive area for most omegas. His mind went blank as Hoseok kissed tenderly at the skin right at the dip into his shoulder. 

 

“G-Gonna cum—” Hyungwon gasped out. Hoseok had quickly pulled back just so he could watch, pulling back completely as he slammed hips in once more. Hyungwon’s stomach felt like a rubber band had snapped from inside of it, cum shooting up his chest, Hoseok watching in awe. 

 

His hips stuttered, Hyungwon clenched around him. A gasp that dissolved into a moan had left the both of them. 

 

“Don’t s-stop, Seok— baby, you can cum, just keep going—” 

 

Hyungwon wondered when he let himself sound desperate. He hated it. But the control was still in his hands, Hoseok’s eyes widening like he had received the best gift of them all. He nodded a little, picking the other’s hips up again— just an inch or two off of the bed. He held him in a strong grip, hips jeering as he slammed down into him.

 

There wasn’t any mercy now. 

 

Hyungwon had felt his eyes flutter back, closing, and he made honest-to-god  _ noise _ as he bounced against the sheets. Hoseok’s thighs were shaky, hands sweaty as he gripped Hyungwon. He was feeling more affected than the man he was fucking, Hyungwon reduced to being relatively noisy as he held onto rippling sheets to keep himself intact. 

 

Hoseok’s head was a little low, panting as he sped up the slightest bit. It was so sloppy, so poorly paced, and Hoseok whimpered aloud when Hyungwon clenched again.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

“G-Gonna— oh  _ shit _ — gonna c-cum—” Hoseok said it with a nervous voice, his hips stuttering again as he gave a last few thrusts before he stilled, choking on the gasp that left. Tears dripped off of the apples of his cheeks and landed on Hyungwon’s skin, and Hyungwon had finally gotten his vision stable enough to see the other slowly rock through the waves of his orgasm. 

 

“C-Christ, baby… m’all full…” Hyungwon muttered, just a little flustered due to the feeling. He usually never let anyone cum inside.. just on his chest, his back… never somewhere relatively intimate. 

 

Hoseok had softly collapsed against Hyungwon, panting into his neck, jittery. He was trembling, cock pulsating in the weakest way whilst still inside, slowly going soft the more they lied there.

 

“No sleeping… we gotta get cleaned up,” Hyungwon scolded, lightly, not much bite behind his words as hs kissed Hoseok’s temple. 

 

“Can’t we just stay like this?” Hoseok asked, softly, raw, and in the cutest fucking breathy lisp ever. Jesus christ. 

 

“Fine, maybe for five more minutes, and then you’re getting in the bath, pup.” 

 

Hoseok hummed, eyes closing. Hyungwon thought that Hoseok was too damn heavy for this, but he… didn’t entirely mind. He was warm, they were both breathing in an alternate rhythm. It was stupid, how happy Hyungwon felt.

 

“Wonie?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“For what? M’just doing what I do,” Hyungwon said with a shrug, glancing at him. Hoseok just sighed. Hyungwon must’ve said something wrong. 

 

“No— I just. I dunno. You’re kind and warm. I really like being around you.”

 

_ Oh.  _

 

He scoffed out a laugh, wondering how he got from hating his day over the unfortunate burning of the bagel he wanted for breakfast to dragging himself to Kihyun’s for UNO… to  _ here _ , with someone he stupidly adored laying atop of him. 

 

Everything that could’ve went wrong didn’t, and Hoseok didn’t hate him. Hyungwon had found out along the way that he didn’t hate Hoseok at all either, not even when he first met eyes with him. 

 

He was better than any cigarette, more so in the sense that Hyungwon couldn’t give him up. Not now, when breathing him in feels better than any feeling oxygen could give him. 

 

Maybe he was the luckiest of them all, really, when it came down to it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay! i had a lot more fun when writing this   
> thank you :)


End file.
